Min's Diary About Kyuhyun
by nananhf
Summary: Dia sudah berlari jauh ke depan, dan tetap masih menoleh ke belakang menggapaiku /It's KyuMin/BL/Oneshoot


**Title : Min's Diary About Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Kyu & Min bukan milik saya, tapi FF ini murni milik saya**

* * *

.

.

Dia dongsaeng yang manis. Walau sifatnya sedikit nakal tapi sisi innocent yang tidak pernah hilang darinya membuat kami para hyung tak mampu berlama-lama marah. Dan sialnya dia suka mengambil keuntungan akan hal itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia adalah magnae kami. Dengan anugerah suara dari surga yang menyertainya.

Dulu dia terlihat begitu kaku ketika pertama kali bergabung. Selain suaranya, ia tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dibanggakan. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tidak pandai menari, dan apa pun itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi entertainer. Karena itu banyak yang meragukan kelayakannya berada di antara kami.

Tapi aku percaya. Aku percaya sejak pertama kali mendengarnya bernyanyi di depan kami. Aku percaya bahwa ia bisa terbang sampai ke tempat yang sangat tinggi. Tidak masalah apakah ia tidak pandai bicara atau menari. Semua itu bisa dipelajari bukan?

Maka saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam, tapi juga mimpinya. Aku tidak mampu menggambarkan seberapa diriku khawatir padanya saat itu. Bahkan setelah keadaan sudah membaik, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit sesering yang aku bisa.

Setelah pulih dari insiden itu, aku melihatnya berusaha lebih keras. Aku juga melihat para member semakin menyayanginya dan menjaganya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sadar bahwa dia tidak lagi bergantung padaku.

Dia meraih mimpinya, seperti yang selama ini aku percaya. Dia menjadi lead dancer, menjadi aktor, dan bahkan MC. Ia telah menggenggam apa yang dulu orang-orang ragukan akan sampai padanya. Kini ia sudah mampu berjalan, berlari bahkan, jauh ke depan. Sedangkan aku tertinggal di belakang.

Aku tidak kecewa karena ia melesat mendahuluiku. Bukan. Hanya saja kadang aku rindu saat-saat ketika ia selalu mengandalkanku, meminta perlindunganku. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kita selalu berdiri berdampingan.

Dan ketika pikiran-pikiran itu muncul, dia mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri di sampingku, seakan dia tahu bahwa aku –kami merindukan masa itu. Juga perhatian-perhatian kecil darinya, seperti menarikku berdiri di tengah –tempat fokusnya kamera atau membelaku ketika member lain mengejek selara fashionku yang buruk.

Aku menyadarinya… aku tidak tertinggal. Tidak karena dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dia, bagaimana pun tetap dongsaeng yang manis. Walau semakin lama aku meragukan apakah kata _dongsaeng _cukup pas untuk menjelaskan hubungan kami.

Aku bisa kurang peka terkadang. Tapi pancaran yang keluar dari matanya ketika menatapku tak mungkin aku butakan, seakan dia memang berniat menunjukkannya padaku.

Aku tahu apa itu. Dan meskipun aku sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atas kenyataan yang ia coba untuk sampaikan. Sebaliknya, aku merasa hangat.

Tapi, bukankah ini salah? Kita tidak seharusnya. Seberapa pun hati satu sama lain ingin bersama, ini tetap tidak benar. Ini akan melukai banyak orang. Ini akan menghancurkan mimpiku dan mimpinya.

Dan meskipun aku tahu, aku tetap begitu egois.

Karena aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku bahagia. Ketika menggenggam tangannya, ketika memeluknya, ketika bersamanya. Bahkan ketika ia menunjukkan rasa cemburunya atau perhatian kecilnya yang membuatku semakin jatuh entah seberapa dalam.

Tentu saja….Aku benar-benar egois.

Aku sering berfikir dan bahkan mengatakannya langsung padanya. Seandainya… jika bukan aku orang yang dipilih hatinya, tapi seorang yeoja beruntung yang akan memberikan cinta padanya… Aku merasa lebih baik dengan rasa sakitku saat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut daripada menyaksikan mimpinya hancur hanya karena memilihku.

.

.

Bibir Sungmin tertarik tanpa ia sadar ketika mendengar kata '_danhobak'_ terucap dari sosok pria berpakaian raja di atas panggung.

Rasanya kata itu begitu tepat jika diucapkan oleh si raja itu, Kyuhyun. Di telinga Sungmin, kata itu seperti rayuan, seakan Kyuhyun sedang bicara padanya yang duduk di kursi penonton dan bukan pada lawan mainnya.

Sungmin begitu menikmati sepanjang musikal itu berlangsung. Kyuhyun benar-benar berusaha keras, tidak heran pertunjukannya sangat memukau. Terutama saat Sang Raja bernyanyi dengan emosi yang tumpah di dalamnya. Menghanyutkan. Bahkan membuatnya merinding.

Setelah musikal berakhir, Sungmin bersama teman-temannya meniliki backstage sekedar memberi selamat dan pujian pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau akan datang."

Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun cerah menyambut mereka. Entah hanya perasaan Sungmin saja atau bukan, tapi mungkinkah itu karena kehadirannya?

"Kyuhyun-ah kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Tadi itu keren sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa malu mendengar pujian Sungmin.

Mereka mengabadikan moment itu dengan foto bersama. Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada manajer dan mulai memposisikan diri dengan keluarga SM itu.

Di antara enam orang itu, Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di tengah, dengan Sungmin di sebelah kanannya.

"Hana dul set," Sang manajer menghitung mundur.

Satu foto sudah tersimpan. Manajer memberi tanda bahwa ia akan kembali mengambil foto dan menyarankan tukar posisi.

Kyuhyun, sang fokus utama, meninggalkan tempatnya semula dan mengambil tempat di samping sahabatnya Changmin. Sedangkan Sungmin merapat mendekati Luhan dan Xiumin.

Saat manajer mulai menghitung mundur, Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan Sungmin dan Xiumin yang begitu akrab membuatnya terusik.

"Tunggu…tunggu…" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menukar posisi, membuat manager menunda pengambilan gambar.

Sekarang posisi Kyuhyun di antara Sungmin dan Xiumin.

"Aish… itu posisi yang sama dengan yang tadi."

Kyuhyun langsung menyadarinya dan ia tidak kehilangan akal untuk melindungi miliknya. Ia berdiri di antara Sungmin dan Luhan, merangkul Sungmin dan memiringkan kepalanya condong ke arah hyungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum geli sesaat sebelum ia kembali fokus pada aba-aba yang diberikan manajer.

Ya, untuk saat ini, Sungmin memilih untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan dan menikmati waktu sebanyak mungkin. Bersama Kyuhyun. Bersama rasa hangat yang diberikannya.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N : Karena saran reviewer di ff Kyu's Diary About Sungmin maka diputuskanlah saya luncurkan ff ini...kkk**

**Dan yang foto backstage TMETS itu chingudeul udah pada tahu dong? Saya minjem foto itu jadi latar cerita ini. Cuma di ff ini foto yang duluan diambil itu foto yang bawah (bisa dilihat di cover ff atau page SMTOWN), trus baru kemudian foto yang di atas/foto yang diupload Kyuhyun **

**Oh iya sorry juga kalo ada yang salah nama, sejujurnya saya gak apal nama-nama member exo *bow***

**Terakhir, RnR?**


End file.
